Yakima, Washington
by Raeyl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Raeyl Okami have been friends since they were six, but when they enter high school everything changes. Some for the better, and some for the worst. OCs, AU, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, Naruto POV.
1. Welcome to Konoha High

"Raeyl! Do you know where my jacket is? The new orange one?" I yelled from my room while scrambling to get my stuff ready for school.

"Isn't it in your closet!" I hear her yell from her room down the hall

"I'm not an idiot! That's the first place I looked," I sighed out in frustration.

"Naruto . . . for some reason it's I _my_ closet," her voice was getting louder than it was before as my door swung open, nearly hitting me in the butt. Raeyl tossed the jacket on my head before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

_How the heck doe all my stuff end up I her room? _I grumbled while taking the jacket off of my head so that I could put it on correctly.

"Raeyl! Naruto! Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Tsunade yelled from outside, her suburban idling in the driveway.

"COMING!" both Raeyl and I yell in unison as we bolted toward the front door.

Raeyl Okami and I have lived with Tsunade and her husband Jiriaya since we were six-years-old. They are supposedly my grandparents, so after my parents died in a car accident they became my guardians. Raeyl was just found in an orphanage.

Her parents were murdered when she was three-years-old and she was tossed around from orphanage to orphanage until she was six-years-old. Five months after my parents died, Jiriaya got a whim to visit an orphanage.

After almost ten years Jiriaya still hasn't told us why he adopted Raeyl – it was a spur of the moment decision, that's the only explanation he ever said.

I remember the first time I saw Raeyl; she was wearing a dress and had her hair in pigtails. It was the last time I ever saw her like that. I remember how I laughed at how she looked, at first she blushed but as I continued to laugh she got angry and hit me for the first time. That day was the first time in my life I got a black eye, but after that I got used to it.

"Naruto . . . where are your shoes?" Tsunade asked as I reached the vehicle.

"Huh?" looking down at my feet I realized I only had my socks on.

"I was wondering when you'd realize you didn't have shoes on," Raeyl's voice made me raise my head from staring at me feet, my orange converse shoes here in her hands.

"Thank you! I don't know what I'd do without you!" I squeezed her in a hug before taking the first shoe from her, hurrying to put it on my foot. Raeyl rolled her eyes when I took the other shoe and walked past me toward the suburban.

Ever since that first time we met, Raeyl and I have never been quiet. Either the two of us were bickering over something idiotic I said or did, or were having an in depth conversation about life.

I loved all those conversations we had together. They made me feel smarter than I actually am. Raeyl always says I'm smarter than I let on to others, and that at times I could even be smarter than her. And Raeyl is really smart.

The whole fifteen minute rides to Konoha High School Raeyl's eyes were glued to her window, she was thinking about something.

_I wonder what she's thinking about . . ._

"Okay, we're here. You two stay out of trouble, you here? I don't need a call from the principal saying either of you put someone in the hospital again." Tsunade droned as she stopped her car in front of the main doors.

"Tsunade that was one time back in third grade. Kiba deserved it, too! You don't talk to a girl and ask to see her boobies just because you watched a porno by accident the day before. He deserved the broken arm!" I said boisterously, remembering the day I broke Kiba's arm. If I hadn't done it Raeyl would have done worse, she has one hell of a violent spree in her when you test her patience. And I would know I have had too many broken bones to keep count of. I have probably broken every bone in my body . . .

"Doesn't matter, you're lucky you were too young to be sued, because if that happens again I'll let them put you in juvie," Tsunade said in a motherly, matter-of-fact tone.

"Neither of us will get into a fight," Raeyl added in as she opened the door, "if he tries anything I'll knock him out." She smiled and stuck out her tongue toward me before she shut the door and walked away. I watched her go for a little while before realizing I needed to get going or I'd be late.

"Neji said he'd give us a ride home. See you later granny!" I jumped out of the car as quickly as I could knowing that if I didn't I'd get an earful from Tsunade about calling her granny because it makes her sound old. She has to be old, her grandchild is 15 years old! I love to tease her by calling her granny, the look on her face is priceless!

I could see Raeyl standing near our group of friends, her eyes on me with obvious impatience in them, so I hurried up toward her.

"Mornin' kitsune!" the aforementioned Kiba barked as I got closer to the group.

"Mornin' dog breath," I replied waving enthusiastically at my group of friends.

As usual the premadonna's of our group, Ino and Sakura, were bickering about something as Hinata and her cousin Neji stood watching. Shikimaru, the lazy bum, was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed while his best friend Chouji munched on some dried cereal.

"Naruto, no arguing," Raeyl cautioned me after I smirked mischievously, she probably read my mind. It happens a lot.

I love to argue with Kiba, that's why we were best friends. The whole "breaking his arm" incident was what brought our friendship to fruition.

"Whatever!" I made up for her sticking her tongue out at me by doing the same to her. She rolled her eyes. My eyes darted around our group again, realizing someone was missing. "Raeyl, where's Kerry? Isn't she back from Russia yet?"

Kerry Young, Raeyl's best friend, spent the summer in Russia with her adopted father Orochimaru. Kerry is always in and out of town during random times in the year, most of the time she was gone.

It's tough on Raeyl, only able to see her friend for short periods of time before she was gone again.

"She's in Running Start, so she only has 5th and 6th period – so you won't see her much," it was obvious Raeyl was sad about it.

"Oh. . .so will she at least be here for lunch?" I unconsciously stepped closer to her.

"Yeah, we're going out for lunch," my eyes widen at her statement.

"Uh! You're not taking me!" I whined.

"Freshman aren't allowed off campus." she answered.

"Hey! You're a freshman too! If I can't go off campus, neither can you!"

"Naruto . . . credit wise I'm a sophomore. I earned credits at the workshop I attended in July," she said softly.

"But I thought that only counted toward college . . ." I whined a bit.

For the whole month of July Raeyl was out of town at an educational workshop, it was for the top 20 Washington State Scholars. For that month, I was a bit depressed because Raeyl and I have never been away from each other that long.

It's not like we didn't text non-stop, but it still wasn't the same as having her in the same room.

Raeyl's a completely different person when she's away and that showed through in her texts. She seemed more at peace with herself than when she's at home, I still don't understand the difference. . .

"Naruto the bells about to ring, so let's just go to class," Raeyl wrapped her arm around my shoulders for a quick hung before she sauntered off to class.

The rest of the day was _boring_, lunch was monotonous with everyone talking about their classes and teacher and all the new people they had met. I spent the whole time, at least when I wasn't eating, fiddling with my phone contemplating if I should text Raeyl or not. At the end of lunch I made the choice to send her a message.

Raeyl you better buy me ramen!

Tell Kerry I say hi! : P

~ Dattebayo! Believe it!

I kept my phone on vibrate just in case she responded.

As I made my way around the halls of Konoha, my mind wondered back to the party from last week . . . back to my bedroom . . . back to the kisses we shared. . .

_"Well, well, well . . . what do we have here? An underage drinking party I see," Kiba snorted his statement out before he took another gulp of his bourbon._

_"Kiba, be a dear and shut the fuck up," Ino said, grabbing the bottle from him. As she took her own swig, she fell back onto the couch in between Hinata and Sakura. "Here, Hinata, take a swig of this – it's __so much__ better than that sissy ass wine cooler you're sippin' on."_

_"No thank you. I don't like hard alcohol, I'm a light weight." Hinata responded meekly, fiddling with the wine cooler in her hands._

_Sakura grabbed the bourbon bottle from Ino, "sharing is caring Ino-pig," she drowned her words in booze._

_"You guys are so freakin' loud when you're drunk," I slightly slurred from my seat in the corner._

_Raeyl leaned against the wall sipping on her glass of rum. Usually she'd chug down her booze, but ever since she had come back from her workshop, she seemed to have her head in a different place. Raeyl is rarely distracted . . . it was starting to worry me a bit._

_"Naruto, you're loud all the goddamn time – it ain't our fault booze calms you down. You're just a fucking fluke of nature." Kiba barked out. I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." was my reply. Raeyl sighed, than nudged my foot with hers before she wondered down the hallway, "huh?"_

_As usual my drunkard friends noticed nothing – Shikimaru was already passed out on the recliner, Chouji ate more chips, Neji was writing __something__ while everyone else bickered about school the next week._

_So, making as little noise as possible, I followed Raeyl down the hallway. She was nowhere to be seen . . . walking further down the hallway I realized my bedroom door was ajar slightly._

_She must be in there__ . . . opening the door, I found I was right._

_There she was, sitting at the foot of my bed, twiddling her now empty glass in her hands. I quietly approached her._

_She looked up at me, her dark blue eyes clouded slightly while her brunette bangs covered them slightly. I have always loved her dark blue eyes – they kept secrets while my sky blue eyes told the truth no matter what. Our eyes were complete opposites, while at the same time they were a matching pair._

_"Naruto . . . sit with me," her voice was soft as her eyes locked with mine. As I sat next to her on the bed, she placed the glass at her feet. She stared at it for a while before she spoke again. "Naruto . . . do you think I'm beautiful?"_

_"Of course, you're prettier than Sakura and you know how much I love her looks," I smiled at her with my usual smile. I saw her cheeks flush slightly, which made me blush a bit. "Why do you ask anyway?"_

_"Well . . . there was this guy from my workshop -"_

_"What'd he say! If he hurt you in any way I'll kill him!" my blush turned into anger._

_"Naruto Uzumaki. Calm down. There's no need to be violent, he was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors for me and everything," she said, her hands in front of her in caution._

_I took a few breaths to calm myself before I spoke, "so then, what happened?" once again she had a blush on her face._

_Her eyes went back to the discarded glass on the floor, "it's kind of embarrassing actually . . ."_

_"Raeyl Okami. I have told you __every single__ embarrassing moment of my life. I can handle whatever this is. I promise I won't laugh, scouts honor." I placed my right hand over my heart, a smile on my face. Her face reddened even more than before. "Raeyl you better tell me, or I am going to tickle you so freakin' much you piss yourself!" and with that I jumped her, tickling her sides, forcing her to laugh until she could no longer breathe._

_I laughed so hard too, our laughter filled the entire house – I'm surprised the drunkards in the living room didn't check on us._

_"Okay . . . okay . . . I give . . . I can't breathe Uzumaki, stop." Raeyl laughed off in between large gulps of air._

_I stopped moving my hands, leaving them holding her sides gently. We took some time to catch our breaths before either of us even dared to speak._

_While catching my breath I realized that I was in a rather awkward position – I was straddling Raeyl, her shirt showing off her navel, my hands above her hips on the newly revealed skin. The skin under my hands were soft and smooth . . ._

_"Naruto, stop staring," Raeyl's soft voice brought me out of my possibly perverted thoughts. I never removed my hands – neither of us moved. Silence ensued for a few more seconds before I got up the nerve to speak._

_"So, are you going to tell me about the boy yet?" I smirked._

_"I guess," she sighed, "he's older, tall and had dark hair and matching dark eyes." the earlier blush returned to Raeyl's cheeks._

_"I get it, he's cute. Now get to the embarrassing part or I'll tickle you again." I threatened._

_"Okay . . . on the last night of the workshop, we kissed. A lot. And we were in my room . . . that's when my roommate, I think her name was Karin, walked in. She was the one that introduced us. Do you know how embarrassing it is when someone walks in on you making out with someone!" she looked at the wall as she spoke. I was a bit shocked to say the least._

_I can't believe Raeyl made out with someone she barely knew?_

_"Hmm . . ." was all I could respond. Raeyl's eyes connected with mine._

_"Naruto, are you okay? You told me to tell you, so don't you go weird on me!" her voice sounded worried. I smiled to comfort._

_"I'm just a little shocked that you'd make out with someone you barely knew, that's all," Raeyl's eyes always forced me to tell the truth, though her eyes hid secrets in them that even I couldn't pry out._

_"I know," she sighed once again, "it's so out of character for me. But he was just so __different__ . . . that's the only way I could describe it."_

_"So was that your first kiss?" I knew the answer, but I needed to hear the words from her lips._

_"Yes Naruto, you know that! We tell each other everything, and if I had kissed anyone else, you'd have known about it." she sighed at my ignorance._

_"Yeah . . ." this time I was the one looking at the wall, my cheeks as red as tomatoes._

_Silence filled the room and was as loud as our earlier laughter. The silence was heavy in my heart and my hands trembled slightly._

_"Naruto," Raeyl said softly, her hands holding my wrists steady "look at me."_

_Slowly I turned my head, she had the most gorgeous smile on her lips that I couldn't help but smile myself._

_"Tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, not only with her words, but with those secretive eyes of hers._

_"Alright," I said after a moment of silence, "I'm jealous. Jealous of that guy who stole your first kiss."_

_"Why?" her simple question took me by surprise, though it was obviously coming._

_"I thought I'd be your first kiss," I whispered the words so softly that I thought Raeyl couldn't hear them, but the slight decrease in her smile told me she had._

_She leaned up on her elbows, her lips only inches from my own, "I can still be your first kiss," her breath was hot against my lips. I could smell the rum, but not as strongly as my own vodka from earlier._

_Neither of us were drunk, only slightly buzzed. So neither of us could later blame our actions on alcohol levels. We were in complete control when our lips connected._

_At first the kiss was gentle; each of us figuring out what to do, then it became heated. Our lips meshed and found a rhythm. My tongue at some point left my mouth and moved along Raeyl's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and our tongues danced along each other's. _

_"Naruto . . ." Raeyl moaned as her hands slide around my neck._

_My hands were still on her hips, so I moved them up and down her sides slowly. I felt her shiver from under me. After a moment, Raeyl began to twirl my hair between her fingers._

_I felt a moan leave my mouth, my mind foggy to hear the sound. Raeyl smiled into the kiss before breaking it so that we could breathe._

_"How was it?" Raeyl asked her eyes half lidded._

_"Good . . ." was the only word my mouth and brain could think to say. The word itself came out as a breathy whisper._

_"I would hope," she continued to fiddle with my hair._

_This time I moved into capture her lips with mine. I moved my hands so that the left one was under her, wrapped around her hips, and that my right hand caressed her cheek._

_"Eh . . . Naruto -" my eyes darted to the door so fast that I got whiplash. Shikimaru's glazed eyes stared at us, it was hard to tell if he was shocked or not, "uh . . . I just came to say we're gonna go now. So, go on with what you were doing," he then left us alone._

_"Uh, okay," I said, slowly turning to face the girl underneath me. Her face was even redder than before._

_"__Fuck!__ Not again!" She sighed as her head plopped down onto the pillow._

_"Well . . . this is __kinda__ awkward now," I said with a sigh as I rubbed the back of my head._

_"Yep," was Raeyl's response, "well I guess we'll just have to clean up in the morning . . . I'm just too tired to do it now." And as if my body had to prove her words true she yawned, making me yawn as well._

_"You can sleep her if you want," I said meekly._

_"Okay," she smiled up at me, "but I need to go change first. So while I'm gone, you change too." _

The week then went by like a blur. Subconsciously we avoided each other, well more so, we avoided being alone together.

My vibrating phone brought me out of my reverie and I dug the phone from my pocket, reading the text quickly.

Naruto-kun : ) How r u? Me? Gud

Miss u much! Txt bak ASAP! BTW,

how's Raeyl? She won't txt bak &

missed lunch . . . I'm worried . . .

Cya!

~ Kerry Young

Kerry! : ) I'm gud! Miss u 2 . . .

idk wats up w/Raeyl, I'm worried

2 . . . she hasn't txt me bak either

~ Dattebayo! Believe it!

I reread my response over a few times before sending it.

_What the heck is wrong with Raeyl? She'd never ditch Kerry for anything. Something must be up . . ._

"Move dobe, you're in my way," a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," I looked at the voices owner as I moved out of his way, "my name' Naruto Uzumaki, not dobe you damn teme." I responded just because he had a fucking stoic look on his face. I hate stoic faces, they remind me of statues.

He had raven colored hair – it looked like a duck's ass – and his eyes were a similar obsidian. He was a bit taller than me but more slender than I.

"Hn," was his response before he walked past me and into the classroom.

As I watched the bastard walk away, I realized that this was my next class. I then followed the stranger into the room.

_This is going to be one interesting year . . . _

**A/N:**

I hope you all liked the first chapter of "Yakima, Washington!" Later on I'll describe the OC's in more detail; it just didn't fit well into this chapter.

There will be a lot of OCs who are crucial to the story, the main characters in order are: Naruto, Raeyl and Sasuke.

This was the first "make-out scene" I've ever written so that's why it's not the best . . .

I do not own Kerry Young, she's owned by Silver Phoenix-Dragon.

There will be more characters, other than Naruto-verse ones, that I do not own that will make an appearance in this story. If you do not like OCs, I'm sorry, I warned you with the description.

Well, see you in the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Don't call me dobe, teme!

"Ah! How the journey on the road of life has so many twists and turns," our instructor, Kakashi-sensei, sighed out as he entered the room fifteen minutes after the bell rang.

"Okay?" I said quizzically at our teacher's odd behavior. I turned my head to face the bastard I had ran into earlier, his face as stoic as earlier.

_I wander if that's the only facial expression the kid can make . . . _

"Well," Kakashi-sensei said, holding a large stack of paper in his arms, "I have put all of you into partners – you will work with your partner on multiple projects throughout the year. At the end of each trimester you will evaluate each other in a graded assignment. You are responsible for your partner passing this course, if they fail your grade drops considerably."

Everyone in the room, even the stoic asshole next to me, groaned in annoyance at Kakashi-sensei's statement.

For the rest of the class time Kakashi-sensei passed out our syllabi which were _huge_ because it stated all the assignments for the year along with the grading rubric per assignment. Can you say _overboard_?

Near the end of class Kakashi-sensei had announced all the partners, and with my luck my name was the last to be announced.

"And last but not least, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Now, as the syllabus states you have a partner assignment due tomorrow so I suggest you get together and work on it after school rather than rushing to get it done in the morning." And with that the end of the day bell rang.

As everyone began to file out of the classroom, talking to their respective partner, I simply turned to my right where my stoic bastard of a partner still sat.

"So your house or mine?" I asked my usual smile on my face. Sasuke was putting away his syllabus seeming to ignore me. I opened my mouth again to yell at the teme for ignoring me when he put his cell phone to his ear, beginning to talk.

"Itachi, I'll be home later I have to work on a partner assignment that's due tomorrow. Tell Madara I don't need the ride." And with that, he hung up the phone, no hello or goodbye gracing the conversation.

_He's even rude to his own family . . . I can so see me kicking his ass in the near future._

Sasuke got up and walked toward the door, my eyes never leaving the seat he had previously occupied.

"Dobe, we going to your place or not?" he said obviously agitated with me.

"Oh . . . bastard! Don't call me dobe, teme!" I yell at him while I grab my stuff before making my way toward the door. "Oh shit!" I quickly grabbed my phone from my orange jacket's pocket. The stoic ass hole glared daggers at me as I stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Naruto?" Neji said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey! Could you give a friend of mine a ride to my house too? We have some homework to work on and it's due tomorrow so we're going to my house to work on it, and you already said you'd give me a ride home and it'd be rude to make him walk all the way to my house. Though he is pretty much a stoic bastard who's the devils incarnate or something–" My words came out in one long breath.

"Naruto. Calm down. Take a breath." I did as he said. Neji has been around me long enough to no longer be bugged to high heavens by my rambling. "It's ok for your devil friend to come since Raeyl told Hinata she didn't need a ride today so there's room."

"What! Raeyl's not coming? What the hell!" I obviously hurt Neji's ears with my outburst because everyone in the hallway looked at me like I was a pariah or something.

_What the fuck . . . Raeyl, what's up with you?_

"Naruto. Damn. You don't have to blow my eardrums out. And I don't know why Raeyl's not coming; she just told Hinata she didn't need the ride. If you yell in my car I will kick you out like last time, but this time I won't slow the car down even one mile per hour, and I will kick you out on the freeway if I have to." And that was the end of the phone call.

His calm threat made me cringe. On the last day of middle school, Neji drove our group of friends to his house to celebrate, and me being the loudmouthed idiot I tend to be most of the time, I would not shut up for the life of me. So, when we left the freeway, Neji pulled over and shoved me _kindly_ out of the car.

But that experience wasn't all that bad, because I met my newest friend Haku. Haku and his boyfriend Zabuza we're running from the cops and when I got shoved out of the car, I hit Zabuza on accident.

"_Come on Neji!" I bellowed as he shoved me out of the car and over Kiba in the process. All I was doing was stating why I was so happy to be going to high school and Neji decides to throw me out of the car because I was too loud. I'm always loud, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I was born loud and I'm proud of it._

_The moment my body was out of the car, he shut the door and drove on down the road without a word. I still don't understand how he got the door open, got me out of the car, and shut the door from the drivers' seat when I was in the middle of the backseat._

"_Fuck!" I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned around and saw the scariest guy I've ever seen. He looked like a killer._

"_Zabuza, are you ok?" the young girl next to the murderer-looking man asked as I moved away from the scary guy before I pissed my pants._

"_Uh . . . I'm sorry, my friend just shoved me out of the car and apparently I was shoved into you, or at least onto your foot . . . which I'm sorry for stepping on." The words left my mouth before I had any chance to think about them, I was about to be in fight or flight mode, and I was sure as hell gonna flight from this fight._

"_Hmmph!"The murderer dude scoffed at my ramblings as the girl with him giggled. "Haku, we have to go." He began to walk away; the girl stared at my eyes with a smile on her face._

"_Dude, why'd your friends kick you out of the car? You try to molest him or something?" She asked adjusting her jeans._

"_No, I didn't try to molest anyone. . . I just was too loud. . ." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly; the way this girl was looking at me was too close for comfort. It was like she could read into my soul or something. Creepier than the murderer-looking dude she's with._

"_Too loud . . . hm . . . I can see that blondie. So what's your name? I'm Haku." Her smile never faulted._

"_Naruto," I reached my hand out to her for a hand shake. She took my outstretched hand and nearly breaking said hand in her vice like grip. Girls do not grip this hard, not even superhuman Raeyl._

"_I'm guessing by that look on your face that you thought I was a girl this whole time." He, well apparently Haku was a male, smiled at me brighter than before. "I do get that a lot. It helps Zabuza's business if I cross-dress every once and a while. It was nice meeting you Naruto." Haku then walked after Zabuza, leaving me alone on the side of the road._

A few days after that, I walked into my room, and there was Haku. Just sittin' on my bed like a villain, that godforsaken smile on his face. We talked for a while, eventually he told me about Zabuza and his mob connections, I was surprised that we had a mob in Yakima because of the cruddy gangs and all, and that they were in hiding. The reason that Haku was in my room is that he saw something in my eyes that told him that I'd be a good friend. I, being me, simply smiled at that. He gave me a throwaway cell phone with two numbers in it, Haku's and Zabuza's. If I needed anything I could call them, day or night.

For weeks after that, Haku and I texted each other and got to know one another. But lately his responses have been more sporadic. I think nothing of it because he is on the run.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at me quizzically. "Are you always so loud?"

"Yes I am!" I smirked, feeling a lot better knowing that my loudness annoyed the hell out of the teme. "Now come on, if we don't meet up with Neji he will leave us here and the bus doesn't stop _anywhere_ near my house. I am _not_ walking home today I tell ya!"

The ride back to my house was obnoxiously quiet; it was only so quiet because I didn't want to get kicked out of the car again. Also, I was annoyingly being fidgety. I hate being fidgety, but I was and it was the damn teme's fault!

I was nervous at showing him my house, it had been a long time since I had someone from school come over to my house who had never been there before, besides Haku but he wasn't invited so it was different . . . and it wasn't this nerve wracking when all my other friends first came over . . . Urg! This is annoying! I hate being nervous! Being nervous made me fidgety which leads to me rubbing my arms raw, and that freakin' hurts.

As we pulled up to my house, Hinata turned to me with her usual meek smile on her face, "Naruto, I hope you and Sasuke have fun getting your work done."

"Thank you Hinata! If only you were my partner, you're so much nicer than this damn teme will ever be!" I gave her my usual smile.

In middle school, back when I still had a huge crush on Sakura; Hinata had an even bigger crush on me. It took me a while to notice it (Raeyl and Sakura had to hit me in the head and yell in my ears the fact that she did like me) so it wasn't until 8th grade that we went out. It was only to the last dance of the year, but we had fun. Ever since then, Hinata and I have become closer friends. She actually met someone else over the summer when she went to Hawaii with her family for vacation (the guy was on vacation too and he lives in West Valley so he's not that far away from Yakima) and they've been dating ever since. I've never met him, but he seems really nice from the way Hinata describes him. But for some reason I can't remember his name . . .

Neji idled his car in the driveway like he always did, "Let me know if you need a ride tomorrow," he stated not turning to face me at all, but that's Neji for you.

"Done deal," I smiled as I opened the door and stepped out, "see you then!"

Sasuke got out of the car as quietly as he had gotten into it. After Neji left the silence grew more awkward. Man do I hate awkward silences.

"Okay, this is my pad! Welcome. Now, there's no one here since Raeyl didn't come home . . .so we have the place to ourselves." I smiled, trying to sound like my usual self but failing miserably since I began to rub at my arms.

Rubbing my arms is a habit that I thought I had gotten rid of, but apparently I haven't. When I'm around new people I fidget and rub at my arms until they are red and raw and hurt like hell. It's been three years since I last rubbed at my arms . . . _damn teme! Making me all nervous and shit! I will get you for this!_

"Hn." He said as I finally got the front door open. Because of my fidgeting and rubbing at my arms it took hell of a lot longer to unlock the door than it usually did.

"So . . . let's go to my room," I walk ahead of Sasuke, walking through the house to my bedroom. He followed me, his eyes taking in the place.

"Your home is _interesting_," were the first words he said since we left the school.

"Well thank you." I took that as a compliment even though his voice inflection left the impression that he was being sarcastic.

I walked into my room first and tossed my bag onto my desk with a sigh before I began to fiddle with random things in my room. I opened a drawer, moved stuff around, closed the drawer and moved onto something else.

There was about who-knows-how-long of a silence that ensued as I fiddled with anything that I could get my hands on. And somehow I managed to continue to rub at my arm, that's a feat I tell you . . .

_Why the heck . . . I've never been _this_ fidgety around anyone. . . _

"Your room is bright," Sasuke said, staring at the orange splotch of paint that was on my wall. I don't know if he said that to break the silence or not, but I was thankful for his words.

"Yea, I like it . . ." I stopped fiddling with items on my desk but continued to rub against my arms.

"Stop fidgeting, its annoying," Sasuke continued to look at the orange splotch as he said this, "you're rubbing your arms raw." He turned his eyes from the wall and they bore into mine. His obsidian eyes piercing my blue orbs as he closed the distance between us.

"I can rub my arms all I want, this _is_ my room!" I yelled as he invaded my personal bubble.

The distance was miniscule at this point, our heads were only inches apart, our lips . . . his hot breath ghosted my lips with each of his exhaled breaths.

"Whatever dobe," he said haughtily with a smirk as his lips ghosted over mine with his words. My body stiffened, and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Neither of us moved. "Dobe," his lips crashed into mine so harshly that I was stunned for a moment – after the initial shock faded my lips moved in rhythm with his. I moaned when his hands touched my reddened arms, his smirk widened into the kiss.

My mind wasn't thinking, not comprehending the fact that I barely knew Sasuke, or that I was kissing a boy – not that I had a problem with homosexuality or anything, it's just . . . I've never been attracted to another boy before . . .

We moved closer to my bed, and the second my legs touched it Sasuke broke the kiss long enough to push me onto the bed. I took this time to catch my breath.

"You're one inexperienced kisser dobe," the statement pissed me off, but I was to flushed to argue with him as he began to straddle my hips, "I'll teach you."

His lips caught mine again, this time a bit more gently; a bit more sensual with his tongue ghosting our lips making my whole body shiver. He obviously felt said shiver because he smirked again, obviously enjoying being dominant.

At this point the bastard decided to dig his damn nails into my hips making me moan. Sasuke then shoved his tongue into my mouth attacking my tongue with his own. This led to a fight for dominance, because Naruto Uzumaki was not submissive to anybody, as our bodies got closer, our lips rubbing against one another's.

Well apparently this make-out session was affecting my body, because my jeans tightened uncomfortably during our ministrations. And I wasn't the only one because I could feel Sasuke's arousal every time our hips touched.

I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath, "that was . . ." I couldn't even finish my thought.

"Dobe . . . am I your first kiss?" Obviously Sasuke could control his breathing just fine. _Bastard_.

_Why did he ask me that . . .?_

"No," I answered after my breath was caught, not one ounce of understanding why he wanted to know that bit of information.

"Was it a girl, or a boy?" he asked quietly, our eyes locked.

"A girl. Raeyl . . ." I was still confused as to where this conversation was headed.

"So you're straight."

"I doubt that!" I laughed out, "erections are effects of sexual attraction." I smiled my answer letting my true self reveal itself while gesturing toward my crotch.

_Well now I feel idiotic for being all fidgety._

Sasuke relaxed his gaze and leaned closer to me, kissing my forehead, "good because I'm stealing you away from that Raeyl girl."

The feel of his lips against my forehead brought me more chills and sensations than our earlier ministrations.

"I'm not something that you can steal, and I'm not Raeyl's property."

"Dobe," his breath was now on my neck, bringing new heat to my body, "you're mine now."

"_Fuck!_" I screamed our in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Sasuke bit my neck.

"Hn." He said into the bite.

_Damn bastard! If he makes me bleed I'm going to kick his ass!_

"No biting!" I yelled as he released his teeth from my neck.

"You do not need to yell so much dobe," the damn teme said to partially ruin the mood.

"What did I tell you teme about calling me dobe!" no one can tell Naruto Uzumaki what to do . . . well Raeyl can, but that's a different story.

"Naruto! Who are you yelling at!" that voice . . . _Oh shit! Raeyl!_

"Shit!" I said under my breath, "Don't come in!" I yelled, trying to get out from under Sasuke.

_Shit Raeyl doesn't need to see this!_

After fidgeting to get away from Sasuke. I succeeded and gained that damn stoic look from him again. Like I care at this moment. _This is fucking embarrassing!_

"Naruto, you better not be masturbating . . ." Raeyl said, opening the door.

_Damnit, didn't I tell her not to come it!_

"Oh!" She said, " you have a guest. Hello!" she smiled at Sasuke. "I'm Raeyl Okami, nice to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha." The bastard said too calmly for his own good.

"Uchiha . . ." I barely heard her say is so I read her lips - her eyes glazed over a second before going back to normal.

"Raeyl . . ."

"Well, I just came in here to tell you Tsunade and Jiraiya decided to go out for dinner so I'm ordering pizza. You can stay for dinner Sasuke," she was back to her normal self.

_She's being weird today . . ._

"Thank you, I'd be delighted to stay for dinner."

_Apparently the teme could be polite. . ._

"Naruto . . . what's that on your neck?" my hand immediately shot to where Sasuke had bit me. I looked _obviously_ flustered; also I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato. I could feel the flush in my cheeks.

"Nothing!" I said in a panic. Like that doesn't give me away.

"It's obviously _something_ since you're hiding it." She smirked knowingly, "Is it a hickey? Did Sasuke give you a hickey?" she stated jokingly.

"It's more of a mark of possession." Sasuke's words made my eyes widen and my head lighten.

_WHAT!_

"Naruto are you okay . . . ?"

"The aroma should wake him up . . . he loves it more than anything else in this world. He's under the belief that ramen could cure cancer.*"

I could barely hear Raeyl's words as the heavenly aroma of ramen wafted my senses.

_Hmmm. . . . ramen . . ._

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my vision sleepily blurry. I could _barely_ make out two figures.

"It seemed the sodium death trap woke the dobe up," the other figure's voice made my body shiver happily.

_Who is that?_

"Naruto, you okay? You fainted," Raeyl said, my vision getting clearer as I stared at her worried face.

"I . . . fainted?" my voice wavered as I spoke.

"Dobe, you stopped breathing after Raeyl asked you if I gave you a hickey," I turned toward the other voice, recognizing it now.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke. Now Naruto, eat your ramen before the pizza gets here or you don't get any," Raeyl thrust the steaming bowl filled with heavenly ramen at me. My mouth immediately watered in anticipation, "Now I'm leaving you two alone until the pizza gets here." With that Raeyl left the room – the door closing the only sound left in the room – the sound bringing me back the memory of what had happened before I lost consciousness.

"_Fuck_! Fainting is so girlie," I groaned slurping down my ramen. "What type of man faints?

"You, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe you damn teme! It's all your fault saying it's a possession mark! All you did was fucking bite me! That hurt you bastard!" I yelled after a large gulp of ramen.

"I can call you what I like," his smug attitude was really pissing me off.

"No you can't – calling me a dobe if fucking rude," I defended myself.

"And you calling me teme isn't?" he raised his eyebrow with his question. _Touché._

"Let's make a deal; I won't call you teme if you don't call me dobe."

_Why the hell was I being democratic with that bastard?_

My mind wondered back to earlier, his lips on mine, our hips rocking back and forth together . . . . _Okay! Yea, done thinking about that!_

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me!" I whined after finishing off the last bits of my precious ramen.

"Naruto! Sasuke! The pizza's here!" Raeyl's voice reverberated in my ears.

"We're coming!" I responded.

Eventually, Sasuke and I finished the assignment we had to do – though it took longer than it needed to take because we distracted ourselves. . .

"So, how you getting home?" I looked up at the raven who was holding me as we lay on my bed.

_I could get used to this. . . _

"I'll call my niece – her boyfriend lives a few blocks away," Sasuke stated, his eyes back to the orange splotch on my bedroom wall.

"Oh, so your niece is older than you?" I asked – he had yet to mention anything about his family. But to make it even, neither had I.

"Yeah, she's 19."

"What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Isane, her twin's name is Izuru."

"You have two nieces? Cool!" I said excitedly.

"It's not cool," his grip around my waist tightened with his words.

"How? I think it would be awesome to have a niece. It's always awesome to have a family . . ." I got quieter with every word I spoke, depressing myself out a little bit.

"Hn." Sasuke moved his head so that his chin was resting on top of my head, "sometimes a large family isn't as awesome as you'd think. The larger the family, the bigger the secrets get."

"Hmm. . ." I leaned my back closer to his chest with a yawn, "I'm going to pass out soon."

One of Sasuke's hands left its spot on my waist to take out his cell phone. It only took a minute for his niece to answer.

"Isane, I need a ride home . . . I had to go to a friend's house for homework. . . . Isane I have friends and stop calling me gay sauce . . . that's none of your business . . . it doesn't matter if you're older I'm your uncle . . . just shut up and come get me, I know you traced the call . . . hn." He flipped the phone shut, a scowl on his face.

"Gay sauce? Traced call?" I mumbled . . . Isane seems like one interesting girl. . .

"She _loves_," he said sarcastically "to trace my calls so she can bug me. It gets annoying." He put his phone back in his pocket.

My eyebrows rose lazily, "What the heck is wrong with her? If she's like that, what's her twin do?"

"No one knows, their mother took her away and just left Isane," he said, monotonous and casual.

"Well that's mean, take one kid and leave the other. Why'd she do that?" I yawned the last word, snuggling closer to Sasuke for warmth. My eyes fluttered closed.

"She believed Isane inherited the Uchiha demon," he said in a voice close to a whisper. If I wasn't so close to him I wouldn't have even heard him. His phone began to ring then, "Yes. . . knock on the door . . . you know her, how do you know her? . . . Fine. I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" I asked as Sasuke's hold on be vanished as he began to grab his stuff.

"Isane. She's afraid to let Raeyl know she's here . . . something happened during the summer apparently. She refuses to tell me what is was." He put his bag on his shoulders, and opened the door – I was too tired to move off the bed to walk him to the door.

"Hm . . . I'll have to ask Raeyl about it," I yawned again to Sasuke's smirk.

"You're a rather lazy one," he left the room with that – I was too tired to even stick my tongue out at him like I'd normally do.

So much had happened in such a short time – a week ago Raeyl and I kissed, school started, and I have a boyfriend. How did my life take such a turn so quickly?

Life moves in mysterious ways, and after this day everything changed from normalcy to abnormalcy in the blink of an eye. These incidents will not only change me, but everyone around me. We would go from innocent bystanders to tainted individuals in a matter of moments.

**A/N:**

Well, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed the line 'cause I enjoyed writing it (I actually wrote it while I was in class and we were discussing Mad Cow).

Originally I didn't have the part about Haku and Zabuza, but because they are crucial to the plot they had to be introduced somewhere and it seemed like the sooner the better!

*reference to "Therapy" by NavyBlueWings - - if you love SasuNaru than go and look this story up. It's one of my favorites!

I do not own Isane or Izuru, she's owned by Yuka (.com).

Well, see you in the next chapter, please review!


End file.
